The Storm
by Ookami Chann
Summary: It was a stormy night in Inazuma Town, but on that same night, Fubuki Shirou's life was changed forever... and it was all because he met Gouenji Shuuya.


It was a stormy night in Inazuma Town.

The sky was black and the wind was howling- causing the rain to blow and dance in its direction.

A young boy about 14 years old was trying to get home but the rain was just too strong and it was starting to weaken his movement.

"I knew I should've brought an umbrella," Fubuki cursed as the rain wet his silver hair and pale cheeks- his grey eyes were closed and covered by his arms.

Many people were in their homes or under shelters; very little people dared to be walking and even fewer were walking without umbrellas.

Fubuki was feeling cold and weak, and any minute now- he expected himself to collapse.

And his suspicion was correct- but as he fell, a pair of tan coloured arms caught his body.

As Fubuki looked up, in his blurry vision he could see a boy with spiky platinum blond hair, dark skin and black eyes.

Something about them eyes... _Mesmerized _him, but just after he looked into them deep black orbs- he fell into a deep sleep.

The other boy looked at Fubuki and sadly smiled, before carrying him.

**Ten Minutes Later.**

Two figures entered through a pair of big wooden doors, rain dripped off their hair, skin and clothes.

"I'm home!" one boy shouted.

"Onii-chan," a young girl screamed as she ran towards her older brother.

"Yuuka," the boy replied with a smile.

"Who's this Gouenji?" Yuuka pointed to Fubuki.

"He's a... friend," Gouenji responded, before continuing his way up the stairs- hoping his father wouldn't be _awake_ yet.

Luckily Gouenji's father wasn't awake and so he opened his bedroom door and placed Fubuki on the big king sized bed.

The dark red velvet sheets were staring to get wet but he didn't care, so instead of staring at Fubuki- Gouenji picked out a pair of clothes for Fubuki to wear. But the clothes were a little bit big, but never mind.

As Gouenji was about to shake Fubuki awake, the silver haired boy groaned and stirred.

"Where... where am I?" Fubuki managed to say as he slowly got up.

"Don't worry, you're out of the storm," Gouenji whispered- causing Fubuki to blush.

"My name's Gouenji Shuuya, what about you?" Gouenji asked, looking straight into Fubuki's grey eyes.

"F... Fubuki S..Sh..Shirou," he nervously responded.

"Fubuki Shirou, what a nice name- anyway, there's some clothes for you to change into, if you need me, I'll be in the next room," and with that, Gouenji left the room so Fubuki could get changed.

When Gouenji left the room, Fubuki just sat there looking at the clothes on the bed.

"Must have a rich family," Fubuki mumbled to himself before he took off his clothes and put the shirt and trousers on.

As he finished getting dressed, he put his clothes on the radiator nearby and left the room to find Gouenji.

Gouenji- who was now dressed in a shirt and a pair of trousers- came out of his room, only to see Fubuki come out too; wearing the outfit he left for him

And Fubuki looked absolutely hot in it, way cuter than Gouenji imagined.

"Fubuki, are you alright?" Gouenji asked, Fubuki did look tired and weak, but Fubuki merely nodded.

"I'm just a little hungry," Fubuki whispered, Gouenji heard this and took Fubuki's hand before he led him into the dining room.

"Take a seat and look out for Yuuka, Father or Fuku, it's a little dark so you may not see them coming," Gouenji advised before disappearing into the kitchen.

Fubuki sat there thinking.

Why was it so dark?

What was this feeling inside his heart?

Fubuki thought and thought until he heard Gouenji come in with a bowl of ramen.

"Eat it while it's hot."

Fubuki thanked Gouenji and slowly ate the noodles, they had a strong taste but they were delicious.

As soon as Fubuki finished the noodles, he noticed the soup that was still in the bowl.

But it looked bright red.

Fubuki pulled a face at the soup.

"Is something wrong Fubuki?" Gouenji asked, he knew what Fubuki was pulling a face at, but he couldn't say.

"No, no, it's nothing," Fubuki said, he didn't want to disappoint Gouenji, so he took a spoon and brought it closer to his mouth.

When Fubuki did swallow it, his eyes slightly widened, it was too strong, but he had to swallow it- no matter how much it hurt.

He did swallow it, but his throat started hurting afterwards, luckily there wasn't much soup in the bowl.

"That was tasty, arigatou Gouenji-kun," Fubuki whispered, what was in that soup?

Gouenji nodded and took his bowl, as he disappeared; he felt his cheeks get hot.

Was this what love was?

**Meanwhile, Somewhere Else.**

"Who is that boy?" an old man asked as he looked into the crystal ball on his desk.

"I do not know master, but I do believe Yuuka said that your son brought him in because of the rain outside," Fuku bowed to the old man.

'_He'd better do what he's meant to do'_ Gouenji's father thought as he continued to monitor his son and Fubuki.

**With Gouenji and Fubuki.**

"It's getting late now, do you have to get home to parents, if you want, I could take you home," Gouenji said- Fubuki couldn't stay here, no matter how much Gouenji wanted him to.

"No, my parents and brother... Died a few years ago," Fubuki responded sadly, and then a bang could be heard and lightning flashed- causing Fubuki to jump in fright.

"Fubuki, you okay?" Gouenji asked as he ran to Fubuki- who was shaking in fright.

Fubuki didn't respond, he was too focused on the storm. He could remember his screams, their screams... The avalanche, all those memories came flooding back to him and eventually- he started to cry into Gouenji's chest.

The taller boy blushed at Fubuki's actions- but he took action too.

"You'll have to stay the night," Gouenji said.

'_If you can survive.'_ He thought sadly.

After a few minutes, Gouenji led Fubuki to his room and locked the door behind himself.

"You can sleep in here for the night," Gouenji said as he took out some pyjamas for Fubuki.

"You know what to do; I'll be gone for a while- but keep the door locked please." And with that, Gouenji re-opened the door and left.

Now Fubuki was starting to wonder, but he still locked the door and looked at the pyjamas.

"Why is he being so nice?" Fubuki asked himself before he got changed and crawled into bed.

As Gouenji walked down the corridor, he bumped into an old man.

"Father, what is it?" he quickly asked, his father looked at him with a glare.

"I hear you brought a human here?" the old man said.

Gouenji was silent, what the hell was he going to say, what was he going to do, he actually didn't want to hurt Fubuki. But as a-

"Shuuya, you are a _vampire_ and with that comes responsibilities- if you want to live, you have to drink blood and blood comes from humans and animals. You've brought a human into this house, so you know what to do!" Gouenji's father scolded.

"If you don't bite him, there will be severe consequences."

Gouenji's father walked away- leaving his son unsure of what to do, but little did he know that Fubuki had went to go the toilet and heard the whole conversation.

"What have I done? I have to get out of here now," he whispered to himself, but as he was about to move- Gouenji knocked on the door.

"Fubuki, are you awake?" the silver haired boy froze; he had to keep Gouenji well away from himself, so he didn't bother respond.

But Gouenji had another trick up his sleeve, or a key.

The sound of shifting locks could be heard and soon enough, Gouenji was in the room and set his eyes on Fubuki- who looked absolutely petrified and was backed up against the wall.

"Don't... kill me, please don't kill me," Fubuki begged.

"Why would I do that, Fubuki, what are you on about?" Gouenji had to pretend to be worried.

"I know what you are," Fubuki managed to say before he looked another way- accidently giving Gouenji a good view of his neck.

Tempting as it was, he couldn't find the will to bite Fubuki.

"Oh... that..." Gouenji muttered, "Fubuki, I'm not how you think I am, just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'll-"

"Doesn't mean I'll bite you, I've heard that one so many times before on TV- the least you could do is think of a better excuse," Fubuki whispered.

"It is the truth though," Gouenji said, he closed his eyes- Fubuki saw this and tried to make a run for it.

Gouenji on the other hand- was faster than Fubuki and pinned him to the wall.

"Fubuki please, I understand that you want to leave, but you can't leave out that way, father has dogs guarding that area," Gouenji warned- worry was evident in his eyes, but Fubuki still didn't believe him.

"I said let me go." Fubuki tried to get out of Gouenji's grip- but it was just too strong.

But then something else happened, thunder clapped twice and Fubuki jumped forward.

Straight into Gouenji, resulting in the two of them _kissing_.

Both boy's eyes widened, but Gouenji reacted first.

He slid his tongue inside Fubuki's mouth, causing Fubuki to struggle again.

Gouenji could tell Fubuki wanted to go and he had a feeling his father would arrive soon- so he released Fubuki.

"Fubuki, I'm.. I'm so sorry," Gouenji apologised as he stepped back in shock of what he did. Fubuki was speechless too, he was shaking- his heart was beating really fast and his cheeks were bright red.

"Gouenji..." he didn't know what to say, but he realised something.

He actually liked that kiss.

The two boys stood in silence, looking into each other's eyes. The awkward moment would've lasted longer, that is if a figure hadn't appeared in the room.

"Fubuki Shirou isn't it?"

Oh dear, it was Gouenji's father.

"Father! Leave him alone!" Gouenji ordered, standing in front of Fubuki.

"He's a mortal; you're a vampire- it'd never work out. You know the only way to make any relationship work would be to bite him!"Gouenji's father argued back with a stone cold glare.

"I don't give a shit about what I am; I don't even like being a vampire!" Gouenji shouted. Fubuki could only watch in fright- unsure of what to do.

"Gouenji, I will give you ten minutes to make a decision, but if any of you try to escape, Gouenji knows what will happen," and with that being said, the old man left.

"Fubuki, I am so sorry I brought you into this," Gouenji said, his eyes were tearing up.

Fubuki looked at Gouenji with a sad face, he felt so sorry for him.

He did love him, but his father was right.

There was no way it could work between them... Unless...

"Gouenji-kun," Fubuki said, before taking his hand and leading him to the big bed.

He sat down and started undoing the first three buttons of the shirt- causing Gouenji to blush.

Fubuki moved the collar out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Gouenji nervously asked.

"I love you, and your father's right, there's only one way it could ever work. Plus your father won't let you or me out- so I don't really have a choice do I, I'm willing to do it for you," Fubuki explained, looking down at his feet with dull eyes.

Gouenji sat there silent, but did get nearer to him.

Nearer, nearer and nearer. Until he was face to face with Fubuki.

"Fubuki, are you sure? Once you agree to it, you can never turn back." Gouenji spoke, looking at who might be his prey.

"Yeah... I'm sure of it," Fubuki managed to say, he himself wanted to be with Gouenji- but he wasn't entirely sure, but it was his only option.

"Alright then," Gouenji said, but first he gave Fubuki a kiss on the lips.

It was soft and sweet, but that soon stopped when Fubuki felt Gouenji's mouth trailing down his neck and coming to a stop.

Fubuki was proper nervous now, but Gouenji was petrified.

Shaking any negative thoughts away, Gouenji pressed his fangs into the skin- causing Fubuki to shriek in pain, but he knew he had no choice.

Gouenji felt guilty, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

The blood stained part of his jaw and shirt, along with Fubuki's neck, the shirt and even near his shoulders.

The silver haired boy could feel his body going cold and his mind escaping into the darkness. Soon enough, his body fell to the bed.

While Gouenji wiped his mouth, his father entered the room.

"I knew you'd make the right decision," he commented with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever," Gouenji grumbled as he stroked Fubuki's hair with his hand.

"He'll wake up soon, you should give him this, just in case," Gouenji's father continued as he threw a blood packet to his son and walked away.

Gouenji sat there looking at his angel- or is it vampire now?

Who cares, anyway, Gouenji waited a few minutes and soon enough, Fubuki started shifting, this time when he opened his eyes, he stared into onyx- red eyes.

"You okay?" Gouenji asked as he helped the new vampire get up.

"Yeah, just a little hungry," Fubuki responded- only to have a blood packet waved in his face.

"Here, father said you might need this."

Fubuki took the packet out of Gouenji's hands and opened it up. Looking hesitant at first, he slowly drank the contents of the packet, licking the blood on his hand after.

As for the blood on his cheek, Gouenji took care of that with a simple kiss.

Gouenji never did expect that night to turn out how it did, neither did his boyfriend.

"You didn't think it'd end this way did you?" Fubuki asked.

Gouenji shook his head and sighed. "You look cute with fangs, you know that," he complimented, causing Fubuki to blush at the compliment- but he replied with one that made Gouenji blush even more.

"You'd look better without that shirt," he said as he crept closer to Gouenji and stole a kiss that lasted quite a long time.

The night continued with Gouenji and Fubuki going out for a little late night hunt and before morning came, Gouenji and Fubuki lay in the bed together.

It was the beginning of a new life for these two boys, but as long as they were together, it would be a happy life.

**.**

**It was a random idea I had, but I didn't expect it to take this long to write!**

**I made Gouenji's dad a little bit OOC didn't I? And Fuku too!**

**Sorry for the lack of Yuuka's presence- so let's just pretend she was playing with a dead cat or something. **

**If the plot looks like it's failing, believe me- it isn't intended.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters, blah, blah, blah...**

**R&R, no flames, this is a teen page and yeah, that's all from me.**

**(Doesn't being vampire suit Gouenji?)**


End file.
